The White and Orange Shinobi
by zaphyro
Summary: Has anyone wondered what would happen if Naruto was adopted by Jiraiya. Him getting a better childhood. Love from his godfather. Jiraiya not dying and even him being the dead last. All of these things could happen...or none of them could.Looks like you will have to read to find out.WILL AVOID OCS TO PREVENT MARI ain sorry for people who love naruto and sasuke with a oc.


Aaand the story has begun big author note to stall at the ...or comes first.

xxxxxxx

It had been one month since the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure and the death of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. The third had once again taken up the seat of Hokage despite the offers from Danzo to become the Yondaime and 'spare' him of the monstrous paperwork. Sarutobi had refused at that time because god knows what would have become of the village if Danzo tried to make the shinobi's into 'effective ninja' but at times like these he couldnt help but think that he should have taken the offer. Just then he heard a knock on the window and turned around to see it was the Toad Sage and inwardly sighed.

"what do you want Jiraiya" the old man asked looking finally looking his years. "if its about Naruto my answer is final, I can not let you raise him. His father had too many enemies who would want to harm him and if the secret got out that he was the Fourths son then Iwagakure would not hesitate to try to assassinate him." Muttering under his breath he added."Besides god knows we dont want Naruto to be corrupted by your 'research' ".

"Oi. I heard that!" Jiraiya sniffed. "my research is beneficial for all men." He righteously proclaimed. "besides, i have come with the perfect solution." Pulling out a bottle of black hair dye. "No one will know that he is the son of Minato now!" grinning from ear to ear.

Sarutobi sighed massaging his head. 'why did i get stuck with this buffoon. Sometimes i wish that Orochimaru was here instead of him. At least he never came at my door in the middle of the night pretending to be a Shinigami wanting me to hand Naruto over or face his powers of deathliness. And they say Orochimaru was the crazy one.' he mused. "Jiraiya thats thoughtful and all but given the fact Naruto doesnt even have any hair i am afraid thats wont work... " he said.

Jiraiya visibly deflated at hearing that."Stupid babies not having any stupid hair on their stupid head". He mumbled kicking the floor in front of him. "Old man. Please let me raise him. He is all i have got of Minato. I will protect him from everything." Jiraiya tried one last time

Sarutobi was having none of this "dont you dare try guilt tripping me for not saving Minato. Danzo has already done enough of that." he mumbled. "Besides the main issue is of your spy network. Even if you can protect him who will keep it active while you raise Naruto. Only you can manage it-" he began when he was rudely interrupted by Danzo walking into the room.

"Excuse my rudeness for interrupting but i couldnt help but overhear your conversation while walking by" he said"more like eavesdropping" Jiraiya mumbled but was ignored as the grownups were talking. "and i heard you say that the spy network needed management by someone who could hold it together. I believe that i can manage this job if the former division of the ANBU known as Root was re established with me in charge. This way i wilL be able to assign loyal agents of Konoha to continue the spy network. I dare say that some of the former Root agents are almost as skilled in stealth as the great toad sage himself."finished Danzo while passing a mocking bow Jiraiya's way.

Sarutobi could then see no reason to argue and he knew he was defeated."alright i will let you raise Naruto."and quickly added two more conditions at seeing Danzo smirk and Jiraiya smile. "You"pointing at Danzo "No recruiting members and brainwashing them without approval, and you."pointing at Jiraiya" No Icha Icha or 'research' in front of Naruto."fixing them with the sternest glare he could manage which resulted in Danzo glaring back and Jiraiya sheepishly replying while scratching the back of his head "heh heh. Wouldnt dream of it". Satisfied for now Sarutobi dismissed them and leaned back in his chair to think of the slight leeways he had given gods knows it was impossible to make Danzo give up on brainwashing people and Jiraiya to give up being a pervert. And people thought the job drove him insane when ALL of his students and one of his teammates were prime examples of insanity. He allowed himself a chuckle at that thought and focused on the paper work which gave him a headache. The latest was a restraining order on all Uchihas due to people thinking they were connected to the Kyuubi attack.

Jiraiya was on his way back home being thoroughly satisfied with the compromise and while he wasnt too keen on letting the old war hawk run his spy network. He knew that Danzo was loyal to the leaf and besides,whats the worst that could happen in a few years it took to raise Naruto.

Infamous last words.

xxxxx

Well thats it folks. This is the second story i have written.(the first one being scraped and turned into this).

Hope you enjoyed it and it was one hell of a crap to write. Well i appreciate reviews and all but will not angst over a flame or squeal at joy that you loved my story so yeah...i also wont threten you to review...or bribe you...expect the next chapter to be out in a while...or dont expect...gives me more time to get new drugs to write this. joking.

Also a special shoutout to Raramra for being my awesome beta.

Also there is a big shiny rectangle button at the bottum so...i wonder what it does. Next


End file.
